Sweet And Innocent
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This story is about Canada and France. Right before England took Canada from France.
1. Chapter 1

I was running in the halls of the big place that Franics had built. It was on my land, that Francis called a country. I don't know what a country is but I don't care. It's not important. I pushed a door open with all my strength and ran in to see France. I smiled and ran over to him. He smiled.

"Ah! Mon ami! You have found me! How are you Mathieu? I have just come back from a visit with my friends!" He picked me up and sat down on a thing he called a couch. He sat me in his lap facing him. "Tell me all about your day." I smiled.

"Today I caught a fish! I brought it here if you want to cook it! I wanted salmon but I can't find any." I replied, frowning. "My friend Kumajiro helped me catch the fish. Then we went and built a snowman! Though he was naked because I didn't have any clothes for him. I'm sorry. Then we came here! To see you! I'm hungry." He smiled.

"No need to worry mon petit ami. The snowman is made of snow, he cannot get cold. He can however get hot." He put me in his arms before standing up. "How about we go cook us up something to eat?" I smiled.

"Oui!" He gave me a fond look.

"I'm so happy you are coming so far in your French studies. My friends would be so jealous."

"Can I have long hair like your one day Francis?" He smiled.

"Oui. All you have to do is not cut it." I smiled.

"I promise not to cut my hair."

We reached the kitchen and he began to cook the fish. He'd given me toy soldiers and marbles to play with since fish took so long to cook. After what felt like forever I heard plates placed on the table. I stood up from my toys and squirmed into the seat. Francis kissed my cheek.

"Way to go mon ami. Now I have a question. Would you mind if I invited my friends over to come see you? They have kids that are your size too." I smiled.

"Make love, not war!" He grinned.

"That's my boy. You're so sweet, you know that?" I gave him a bigger smile. "I tell them to come over as soon as possible. Until then I'll be staying here with you."

"Yay!" I threw my arms into the air, victoriously. Francis had a place that he lived back in France. I think he told me that's in Europe. So I didn't always get to see him. But when I did get to see him, it was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kumajiro had helped me catch a baby seal! I had walked it back to my home and had put it in the bathtub. To keep it I'd been feeding it fish. Francis doesn't know right now but I don't intend to tell him for a while until I've gotten taking care of my seal friend down pat. That took only a few hours.

I ran into the office he sat in reading the news paper. I tugged on his pant leg. "Francis! Francis! Francis!" I called. He looked down, smiling. He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"What is it mon petite ami?" He asked.

"I have a new friend!" I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"And who is that?" I squirmed down and he set me on my feet. I grabbed on his pant leg and pulled.

"Come with me, oui, and I'll show you!" I pulled harder.

"Careful or you could hurt yourself. Or my clothes." He stood up and I ran out of the room. He hurried to keep up with me. I led him to my room and then shoved the door open to my bathroom. He screamed. "There is a wild beast in your bathtub!" He shoved me gently back as he grabbed a broom. I held onto his leg and screamed myself.

"Nooo! It's my friend! Kumojiro and I found him!" I cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh? Canada, I'm sorry, but seals are hard pets to keep. You need the proper water, proper food, proper cleaning supplies, and a bathtub is no place to keep a seal. We have none of that. It takes a lot of money mon ami. We can however put a collar on him so we can keep track of him." I frowned.

"But I want to keep my new friend. I can keep Kumajiro but not Louis?" He looked down.

"You named it after my king?" I nodded.

"I know how much you like him." Francis sighed, smiling.

"What if I were to buy you a life size stuffy of a seal?" I smiled.

"It can help me fish and play games with me and go on walks with me and-"

"What if I were to buy you a life size stuffy seal and a smaller one to boot?" I smiled, hugging him. Then I looked at my pet seal.

"What do we do about him?" I asked.

"I will take him back to his family. You wouldn't like it if you were taken from your family, would you?" I shook my head, grabbing tighter to his leg. He smiled and picked up the baby seal and I crawled up higher on his leg as we walked to let the seal back into the wild. Tomorrow Francis' friends would be coming over.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis had prepared me for what was to come today. I couldn't wait to see the visitors. I sat near the door and Kumajiro was laying against me, taking a nap as we waited. France was running around doing things.

There came a bang at the door. I screamed and ran. Kumajiro woke up confused. I heard someone shout and France ran and opened the door. "- That was very _unnecessary_ Bruder. You scared one of our hosts. You should apologize, it's only fair." Someone groaned.

"The kid scolds me! How weird is that? Romano knocked and nobody answered. I'm not apologizing. You can't make me Brohas." Then came some laughter. I walked over to see what was going on. The blonde boy with blue eyes was giving the tall man with white hair and red eyes a strange look. The other man was giving a strange smile. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other boy had brown hair and amber eyes. He was eating a tomato.

"Come in, come in." France said. As they came in I ran to him, hugging to his leg tightly.

"Bruder." Brohas said.

"Canada, meet my friends. Prussia and Spain."

"You can call me Antonio."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! And Ludwig Beilschmidt! The Awesome Bruders!"

"In your dreams, you loser."

"Romano!" Antonio scolded.

"I'm Mathieu." I said, giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Ludwig, remember what I told you."

"Yes Gilby." Their relationship is weird. The person in charge seems to switch back and forth.

"Mathieu, would you like to share your toys with Romano and Ludwig?"

"Oui. Est-ce qu'ils me blesseront?" I was worried about leaving him.

"Non." I smiled before running to get my toys.

"Mathieu, since mein großer Bruder won't apologize I will. I'm sorry that Gilbert banged his fist on your front door. He hasn't really ever been one to knock and he thought it would be funny even with my warnings for him _not_ to do it. Please forgive my Bruder." I stared at him surprised. The only time someone talked to me that long without interruption was when France was really upset with me for something, and it usually ended with corner time.

"Um… I forgive your brother." I jumped a few minutes later. Someone had landed near us, hyper.

"Bruder are you making friends? I can help!"

"Bruder, you need to learn to be less scary."

"You don't think I'm scary." Gilbert said, falling on his left side, now he was looking into Ludwig's eyes.

"That is because I am used to the way you play. Canada is not." Ludwig replied. Gilbert moved his head to look up at me. I took a step back just in case he decided to stand up. "Behave please."

"Behave he says." He smirked at me before looking at Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig, I am always behaving." He looked back at me. "Hey! Canada! You wanna play?" I nodded.

"That's why I brought all my toys out." He rolled over and stood on his knees and hands. Before I could move, Romano jumped onto Gilbert's back.

"Play bull." Romano ordered. Gilbert grinned and he was off. He threw his feet in the air and tried to twist in midair and did many weird things like that.

"Ludwig, what is a bull?" I asked.

"A male cow."

"Oh." I said as Romano fell off Gilbert. Ludwig ran over.

"Gilby! Do me!" I wonder if France would play bull? Gilbert smiled and laid on the floor, almost like Kumajiro would. I bet Kumajiro would play bull! I heard France and Spain come in. I smiled, tugging on France.

"Play bull!"

"I'm sorry mon ami. I don't want to ruin my clothes." Spain got down.

"I'll play!" Romano jumped on him.

"Me first, you stupid bastard!"

"Romano? I thought you didn't like playing with me." Antonio teased.

"You wanna play bull, play with a fucking bull!" I gasped. Romano gave me a weird look. Ludwig gave Gilbert a disapproving look.

"What?" Gilbert head butted Ludwig, making him chuckle.

"Gilby!" He playfully whined.

"France get on." Gilbert said.

"Non! I don't want to ruin my clothes!"

"Fine, I'll just go play with a wild animal."

"Nein! Ich bitte Sie hier zu bleiben!" Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's hair, Gilbert had already made to stand up. Gilbert quickly glomped onto Ludwig.

"Aw~! My Bruder's first order! Now if only you would turn this behavior on others. You'd be a great leader."

"Francis? What did Ludwig say?" I asked.

"Something about telling Gilbert to stay here."

"How come I didn't understand?"

"Well like you, he has a first language. Yours is French. His is German. Spain has Spanish. Romano speaks both Italian and Spanish. All of us speak English, most of the time. That way we have a common understanding for each other. I would prefer it to be French. Or Latin. Like it used to be."

"Do I know Latin?"

"Non. But I can teach you. Prussia, Spain, and I can all speak Latin."

"That's nice."

"Oui." He smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Canada!" I looked at Gilbert. "Want a turn?" He wriggled his back. I nodded and ran over. I climbed onto his back and a minute later we were off. He threw himself forward before quickly coming to a stop and throwing his head and neck back. He threw his legs out behind him and then head butted the wall. He jumped in the air and twisted himself. I held on tighter.

"Whoa." I stammered. He started bucking all over again and he started twisting this way and that and finally I fell off in midair. I landed on his chest. I chuckled. "That was fun." I said, smiling at him.

"See West? He enjoyed it." We all played together until Francis left to make lunch. He came back later and told us it was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

I was playing with my toys, with Germany and Romano, when France and his friends walked in.

"West, we're going home now." Prussia said.

"Us too mi Romano." Spain replied. Germany stood up and walked over to where Prussia stood and Prussia quickly lifted Germany from the ground. Romano, however, staid where he was. France called to me and I stood and ran over to him, smiling. He lifted me from the ground and Spain picked up Romano, who kept hold of some of the toys. I didn't mind.

"Romano, if you want, you can keep those toys." I said. Then I turned to Germany. "You can keep some toys too. That way neither of you forget me." France smiled and kissed my forehead.

"He is so cute." France said, beaming at me as he laid his head against me. I squirmed but staid still mostly. His head lifted and I noticed we were headed for the front door. I saw France open it and Prussia and Spain smiled at us, waving.

"Say bye, Luddy." Prussia said, waving. Germany waved.

"Bye." Romano waved back at me.

"Bye."

"Mi Romano is adorable!" Spain said, waving bye as well. I waved.

"Bye friends." France waved too.

"Bye friends!" Soon France closed the door and carried me to the kitchen. "What would you like for lunch, mon ami?"

"Salmon!" I cheered. He quickly got to work on cooking the fish sticks. I smiled as I played Kumajiro. Soon I was picked up and placed in my chair. He sat down next to me, after giving Kumajiro a plate of fish to eat too. He handed me my plate before setting his own plate on the table.

"What was your favourite part?" He asked eagerly.

"My favourite part was when they came and we played together." I said, smiling at him, picking up one of my fish sticks. "What about you?"

"When we played finger paints. You drew a most wonderful picture of me! You are very good at art, did you know that?"

"Non. I didn't. My least favourite part was when they left. But I know that at some point they had to leave."

"I am sorry Canada. That was my least favourite part too. But the best part is knowing you'll get to see them again soon." He smiled at me. I frowned.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Oui. Sorry mon ami. I have to. My boss needs me. I'll be back soon as possible. Promise." I nodded. That means he's going to be back in at least a month.

"I wish you could just stay here. Then I could have fun all the time." He put his hand on mine, smiling gently.

"Oui. I miss these times too. Don't worry. When I come back, I'll teach you a new game." I beamed, happy again.

"I can't wait!" I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mon ami, time to wake up." France whispered. I opened my eyes and smiled up at France. He smiled back and picked me up from my bed. He carried me to the kitchen and I heard my stomach growl. "What do you want for breakfast, mon ami? I made pancakes and already put butter and maple syrup on them, just like you like it."

"Eggs and fish too!"

"Very well, mon ami. We have left over fish from lunch yesterday." He sat me in my chair before beginning to cook. I had my pancakes to eat right now. I started eating my breakfast and when I was almost done, France had placed my eggs and fish on the side with a glass of orange juice. France grabbed his own plate and started eating too.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Anything you want, Mathieu." He replied. I started on my fish, putting some maple syrup on one of them. I ate my eggs next and drank my orange juice. France finished his meal when I finished mine. He picked me up and cleaned my face before carrying me outside. I was placed on my feet. "Let us enjoy a walk together."

"Okay." I followed close behind him and Kumajiro ran and caught up with us easily. I smiled at him before hopping in the snow. I hopped to make big footprints. France chuckled. At some point France picked me up and I was grateful because I would have landed in the ocean but then I remembered what was happening today. "You're leaving. I forgot." He kissed my forehead.

"Oui but I will be back. I promise." He said, hugging me close. I hugged him back and smiled when Kumajiro leaned against his leg. France smiled at Kumajiro. I was set down as a man called out France's name. "I'm coming!" He called back, ruffling my hair and giving me one last kiss to the forehead.

I watched him get on the ship and watched the ship go away before I got on Kumajiro. "Wanna go back?" He asked. I nodded. Kumajiro and I started the walk back to the house. When we got there I went to my room and grabbed some toys and went back down to see Kumajiro.

"Wanna play tug of war?" I asked. Kumajiro hopped onto his feet and ran at me. He stopped and gripped the squeaky fish with his teeth and I grabbed hold with my teeth after getting on all fours. We started to pull and 'fight' for the fish. Whoever got the fish was the one who got to decide what we do next.

I won and I toppled backwards, laughing as I spit the fish out. "What do you want to do now?" Kumajiro asked. I thought about it. What could we do?

"We could play or go hunt for more fish. Which one sounds better to you?"

"Playing. We just had breakfast. We can go hunting later. Or we can reheat the food France cooked yesterday and today. He always makes more than we can eat for one day." I nodded and grabbed another toy we could play with.

"Wanna play with this Kumajiro?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

We were running around, playing as we tried to catch some fish in the hole in the ice that Kumajiro had made. He'd learned that from other polar bears. I had caught a fish when I heard a snarl. I looked up to see a lynx. Kumajiro stepped between us. I was terrified.

The lynx hissed at Kumajiro and then ran towards us. I screamed and ran, the fish dangling from my hands. The lynx followed me, knocking Kumajiro senseless in the process. I was quickly tackled.

I heard a roar and Kumajiro flung himself at the cat. They fought for a few minutes until Kumajiro actually got his teeth into the cat. The cat yowled in pain. It batted at Kumajiro and Kumajiro quickly let go and the cat fled. I ran to Kumajiro.

"Thank you Kumajiro. You can have the fish. You deserve it." He looked at me.

"I'd rather share it. You were the one who put your arm in the water. We need to go home though. That way you don't freeze." He stated. I smiled and we headed home to cook the fish.

…

I heard the door open and happily went to go see France. Except it wasn't him. It was a blonde man wearing a red coat. He looked around and I turned and ran. I heard him shout at me. I felt tears appear in my eyes.

"Kumajiro!" I shouted. Kumajiro would save me. He always does. I ran to my room and I turned to close the door though before I could get it fully closed, the man came in, clearly trying to communicate with me. I shook my head.

"Leave me alone!" I told him, running as far as I could from the man. I was trapped in the corner of my room. I felt my heart start to race. He crouched and beckoned me over, a big smile on his face. I shook my head. "Kumajiro!" I shouted. The man frowned.

I heard my door get banged open and I saw Kumajiro tackle the man. Kumajiro roared and bit the man. He shouted, and when he tried to whack him off, Kumajiro let go and got between us. A look crossed his face and he gave me a comforting smile.

"English?" I calmed down when he offered a biscuit. I slowly took it and nibbled on it. It was great! It was chocolate chip.

"I speak a peu English." I told him.

"Will be back." He said. I nodded and hugged Kumajiro as he slowly calmed down himself. Since Kumajiro was my only defense against everything, Kumajiro was quick to get defensive and it took a bit for him to stop being defensive. I couldn't blame him.

The English man did come back. With another person. I hid behind Kumajiro just in case. He rose a hand, palm facing me.

"No don't be afraid."

"Why is he here? What's going on?" I asked. The man turned to the first one and spoke to him. He nodded his head. He said something back and the second man whispered into the first man's ear. The first man looked at me.

"He is here to help translate. I am here because I defeated France. I am now in charge of you." I shook my head.

"I want France!" I whined. They talked to each other again and the first man smiled.

"My name is England. I want you learn speak English. If ask me for France in English, I go get him." I felt tears pool in my eyes. England moved toward me but Kumajiro roared at him again. England looked at Kumajiro, annoyed. He turned to the second man again. After a few words between them he looked at me. "Don't cry Canada. I won't hurt you, I promise." I shook my head.

"I want France!" I said, falling to the ground, tears rolling down my cheek. Kumajiro looked back at me. He wanted to comfort me but he wouldn't dare with two strangers in the same room. I felt myself lifted from the ground and I squirmed, crying. The man was holding me to his chest, whispering words to me.

"Shh. Don't cry Canada." He continued to talk but it was clear he didn't know much French. Kumajiro looked worried. He didn't want to hurt the man because he might drop me and I might get hurt but he knew I was also in distress. He turned to the man for another translation I guess. This time I heard the man's voice.

"I will go get France, just please don't cry Canada. What name did France give you?" England turned back to me.

"I will go get France, just please don't cry Canada. What name did France give you?"

"M-Mathieu."

"Mathew. I'll be back." He kissed me and set me back on my feet, behind Kumajiro. Kumajiro nipped at his arm and England quickly snatched his arm back. He turned back to the man.

"Teach that thing not to be so inclined to bite."

"Kumajiro is a polar bear not a thing." I stated. England and the man turned and headed out of the room, and hopefully out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I was hiding with Kumajiro when I heard France. I gasped and ran to him, Kumajiro following right behind, just in case it was a trap. When France saw me, he sighed with relief. He picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry mon ami. I can't let you stay here for now. I'm taking you home with me."

"Is it because of that man?" He was confused.

"What man?"

"The one with the blonde hair and the red clothes." He gasped.

"He was here?! Then he knows where you live… I'm sorry Canada but you're coming with me. So is Kumajiro." He bent down and picked up Kumajiro by his scruff before moving him to a more comfortable position.

"Who was he?" I asked as he bagged a bunch of food and a lot of my toys. Not that I had much. I usually played outside with Kumajiro. He carried us all outside before heading for the shore. "France?"

"It isn't important who he is. All you need to know is that he is a very bad man."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when I saw a ship in the harbor.

"I am taking you to the most beautiful place on Earth. You'll love it there."

When we reached the ship, he carried me to a cabin before he kissed my forehead. "Stay here, oui?" I nodded and he left. I felt the ground begin to move and France came back, picking me up before sitting on the bed. I was sat in his lap as he began to pull out some of my toys. "What would you like to play? We'll be on this boat for a long time. However, you will be safe." He said, hugging me tightly to him.

"I wanna play tag!" I cheered. He smiled before putting me on my feet. He walked to the door before opening it. I walked out and he gave Kumajiro a few moments to leave the room and Kumajiro staid, lying down to go to sleep. He's been staying up more than he's been sleeping because we've both been afraid that that man would be coming back. Thankfully it was France who came back first.

We played three rounds of tag before I felt tired myself. I'd not had much sleep and the amount of sleep I had was terrible because I was scared, despite Kumajiro's attempts at trying to reassure me that everything would be okay. The truth was that I wanted France back and now I have him back.

"France, I'm tired." I yawned. He smiled gently before picking me up and carrying me back to the cabin. He laid me in the bed. I frowned. "No! Sleep with me! I've been scared too long and I'm worried that if you leave me that I'll have nightmares again." I told him honestly, feeling tears roll down my cheek.

France picked me up and cradled me. "Shush, mon ami. Everything is going to be okay. I would love to sleep with you. I will always keep you safe, Canada." He laid down in the bed and I cuddled up as close to his chest as I could, listening to his heart as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Promise never to leave again." I asked before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in France's bedroom as he got dressed for a meeting with the King Louis. He's been playing with me for the past few hours. Now he seemed to want to teach me something so I tried my best to listen as I played with fetch with Kumajiro.

"Rule number one, when speaking to or addressing His Majesty King Louis, you must always address him how he wants to be addressed. As 'His Majesty' or 'My King'. He is a very proud man. He has right to be. He has control over all of France, the best country in the world."

"Why can't I just call him Louis?"

"Because that is very disrespectful. He even has his family address him as such. You have to learn how to be respectful to His Majesty or he won't allow me to keep you. I don't want to send you back to Canada because I know the moment I do, you belong to England."

"That's not fair! Why don't I get a say in who I- wait! I don't belong to anybody! I'm a person!" I complained.

"You're a country, just like me. You're special. Even Prussia belongs to his King. King Frederick the Second. Though, that may only be because Frederick knows how to keep Gilbert under control. He doesn't understand the necessity of rules."

"I don't have rules." I piped up, smiling.

"That's because you have no army and you're so young. And innocent. And sweet." I frowned.

"Why would I need an army?" France sighed.

"I'll tell you when you're older Canada." I frowned.

"I wanna know now." I complained.

"Non." Was his only reply. I threw my stick at him.

"Wee!" He gave a sad smile.

"Why would you throw something at me? It's not very nice Mathieu." He whined.

"I'm sorry." I cried, tears popping in my eyes. He picked me up and cuddled me to his chest. Kumajiro placed his front paws on France's legs, the toy in his mouth.

"Shush mon ami, it's fine. I forgive you." I smiled softly.

"Yay!"

"Francis, His Majesty desires your presence." A man said, opening the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." He replied, kissing my forehead before placing me on my feet again. I had just given a kiss to his cheek before I was too far away. Then he turned and headed out of the room. I smiled and dropped myself to the floor. I took the toy from Kumajiro and threw it across the room again.


	9. Chapter 9

I had been chasing Kumajiro around the place when I heard someone scream. I turned to see how I could help them but the next thing I knew, I'd been lifted and was being hugged tigthly. I looked up to see Louis' wife.

"You're so adorable! You have to stay." It's been a week and so far Louis wouldn't even look at me. The women of the castle, however, had done what France calls 'falling in love with me'. I was carried off and into a room France told me I could never go in. He said it was the quarters of where the Queen of France slept or something.

I was carried to her bedroom where she gave me a lollipop. I started sucking on it as more women came into the room. I gulped, keeping the lolli in my mouth. I blinked as they cooed over me. At some point they started playing with my hair and complimenting me on how I kept my hair so clean and nice. Actually France was the one who did that.

"Can I please be excused?" I asked. They screamed like the first lady did.

"He's so cute." One of the handmaidens cried at the Queen. She nodded.

"This child was found in the cold lands of Canada by our very dear Francis. It's lucky he' survived so long in the cold alone. No wonder he's basically skin and bones." I felt tears pop into my eyes and tried to suck on my lollipop, trying to ignore them.

"I have some outfits that the young Prince used to wear when he was young. Do you girls want to see what he looks like dressed like a proper Frenchman?" I shook my head. I didn't want to play dress up. So far I've been allowed to wear the robe that France had given me.

Most of the women left when they came back they had armloads of clothes. I started crying as they talked about which one to put me in first. "I want Francis." I told them. They ignored me. I knew France was in a meeting with Louis and someone else but I still wanted Francis!

Soon I was undressed and then dressed in the clothes they'd brought. I was put in lilac pink, purple, pale green, lime green, royal blue, white, red, and even baby pink. I started sobbing after I'd been placed in light baby blue. They stopped quickly.

"Where's Francis?" The Queen asked. One of the handmaidens curtsied.

"I'll go get him." She left and soon Francis was here. I raised my arms and he scooped me up.

"Oh, my poor, sweet, little Mathieu. What's wrong petit mon ami?" I hid my face in his hair, trying to hide from the women. "What did you méchantes filles do to my little Mathieu?" He turned and carried me out of the room and into mine.

"I don't wanna play dress up." That'd been what they called it to each other. "France, why did you leave me?" I sobbed. He rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry mon ami, I didn't know they'd do that. I might have forgotten how they treated His Majesty's sons when they were little. They liked trying new clothes." Then he was silent for a minute. "Is that why you are upset mon ami? They took the clothes I gave you?" I nodded against him, hearing Kumajiro give a little roar and start following us.

"Mathieu! I found you! What happened? You look sad."

"Oui." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tightly, I tried to get even closer and tighter to him.

"We'll go clothes shopping ourselves and you can pick out what clothes you would like. I can even buy some for you." I perked up at that, rubbing the tears in my eyes.

"Really?"

"Oui! It'll be fun." He said happily. I giggled, kissing his cheek. "It's settled then, mon ami. Tomorrow we'll go clothes shopping. And from now on I'll make sure to leave you with someone I can trust not to hurt your feelings." I cuddled closer to him and we reached my room.


End file.
